It All Happened In A Rainy Day
by WitchSeer
Summary: Sakura don't like the rain, but Rukawa and co. will change her belief about the weather she doesn't like. RukawaXOC, HarukoXHanamichi, RyotaXAyako pairings.


**A/N: Honestly? I'm lacking ideas for the past few days, but anyway. Here's a one-shot inspired of my experiences. And my stories all started when Sakuragi came back from the rehab and Rukawa too, came back from the camp.**

**Disclaimer: Inoue owns Slam Dunk and the characters. Only the OCs are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmmm… It actually rained. I can't believe it!" Sakura get her hold of the umbrella tighter. The weather is raining and the dark clouds seem to make her feel sad. She enjoys sunny and clear skies, not that she hates raining. The tall figure beside her talked, "Raining isn't bad."

Sakura looked at his face. Rukawa Kaede, the ace of Shohoku. Sakura didn't know how she fell in love with him. She looked at him again, studying his handsome features, making her blush a little. Rukawa tried to wake her from fantasy when…

**CRASH!**

Too late, Sakura hit herself at a pole. Rukawa helped her up and studied the reddish mark on her face. She loves daydreaming so much that she crashed into a pole. Rukawa smirked and pinch her cheeks lightly, picking up the umbrella that Sakura dropped. She rubbed the area where she hit herself, not minding that she is wet from the rain.

"Daydreaming about me?" Rukawa said teasingly, handing her a handkerchief to dry herself.

"Why would I do that, Rukawa-kun?" she defended, not wanting to be affected of his teasing.

Sakura blushed as she saw a smirk on his lips. She continuously rubbed her face because of the crash. The rain fell harder, Sakura tighten her hold at the umbrella. Rukawa doing his own and the duffle bag on the other hand.

"We must walk faster, we musn't be late!" Sakura said in an _I-don't- -want-to-be-late-and-yelled-at _tone. Rukawa and she then walked faster, reaching the school in 10 minutes.

"See you later at practice, Rukawa-kun," Sakura happily beamed. Sakura is already a member of the basketball team, known as "Seductress of the Court". Only a few knows why she is called like that. And that's because of it, the name sticks to her.

* * *

But before they could enter the gates, a group of girls approached (more like attacked) Rukawa. Sakura was pushed aside by one of them, losing Rukawa in her sight as the girls surrounded him. Dark auras was emitted by Sakura, she stormed inside the school building, dropping her umbrella and a surprised Rukawa following her by his eyes. _The RFC or Rukawa Fan Club will pay later!_

"I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura angrily shouted, still emitting auras frightening her other classmates as she enters their room. Her bag and duffle bag was under her desk as she throws tantrum around. Even other students went to see the happenings in her room.

"HIS FANCLUB IS REALLY ANNOYING ME THIS DAYS. PLUS, I DROPPED MY UMBRELLA AND SHOWERED UNDER THE RAIN!" her voice echoed once more. The door slid open and teacher commanded them to sit for classes are to start. Sakura angrily sat on her desk and ignored the whole lecture; despite she is a model student. She spent her whole time watching the rain falling, still dark auras enveloping her. The teachers started to shake in fear as her auras scared the rest of the class.

* * *

RIING!

The teachers dismissed their students, the hallways full of them by now. Sakura walked angrily, stomping her feet rather than walking. Her duffle bag on the other shoulder, she keeps on thinking on where Rukawa might be. She wanted to see him, because of the happenings earlier morning. She bowed her head and the auras lessened. She started walking gracefully, rather than walking like an angry elephant. Her anger soon dispersed as she saw Rukawa's face in her mind, but was soon interrupted when she crashed against something hard.

"Ouch!" Sakura looked up to see the culprit, and there she saw who it is. She rubbed her head as she could feel the pain. Sakura cursed as she already hit a pole earlier and Rukawa. Both in the head. She could feel the pain subsiding now as she glanced at Rukawa.

"Ru-rukawa-kun! Sorry, I am spacing out again," Sakura stammered and apologized at him, standing up instantly and picking up her bag. Rukawa smirked at her again; Sakura felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks heating up. Sakura looked at him, with a _thank-you-for-making-my-anger-gone _look.

"Do'aho. Hitting yourself twice? What a luck! Anyway,I've heard you became extremely angry. Tsk! Pity I didn't get to see it." Rukawa teased, pinching her cheeks. "That's because you're busy dealing with your girls! Hmph!" Sakura muttered under her breath. Rukawa heard it and smirked. "Jealous are we?"

Sakura shook her head, puffing her cheeks. She could feel her anger reigniting once more, her auras surrounding her. Rukawa looked at her, raising his eyebrow. But before the pissed off Sakura could talk and confront him, Rukawa swooped down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her auras go gone and her cheeks blushing very red.

"Strawberries? How sweet!" Rukawa teased as he licked his lips and get to taste the sweet fruit's essence.

"S-s-stop te-te-teasing me! You're fan club is very annoying, you know? They always taunt me whenever they saw me on the hallways or even the grounds! It's annoying." Sakura stated calmly, holding her duffle bag and school bag tighter. "I know," is all he said. This isn't a surprise anyway; Sakura followed him as he started walking towards the changing room.

* * *

Inside the changing room, Sakura and Rukawa changed into their practicing clothes at the same time. However, Sakura turned her back so she wouldn't see Rukawa changing. Rukawa smirked and saw Sakura standing in front of her locker, back facing him. The couple was surprised when the door flew open, Ryota and Sakuragi entering quietly.

"What happened Sakuragi-kun?" Sakura asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere inside the room.

"The gym! Haaa! RFC is there! The rest of the team, even Haruko-chan is dealing with them?" Sakuragi explained angrily as he pulled his shirt of and changing into his jersey.

"RFC? Them? Don't tell me…" Sakura trailed what the red-haired said clicked into her mind. She glanced at Rukawa, who was leaning against the wall, right foot propped up into the wall.

"Right, Sakura-chan. They are here. All of them," Ryota answered, frowning a little. It would be trouble because of the RFC barging in suddenly the gym. Both Sakuragi and Ryota sighed. They couldn't think of a way to shoo the said fan club away. Sakura stormed out of the room, leaving three stunned guys following her with their gaze.

* * *

"Please leave now, the team will practice." Ayako pleaded, dark auras appearing around her. The rest of the RFC and even the basketball team flinched as the auras grew darker. Why would Rukawa's fan club suddenly want to go and disturb them? The basketball team wondered. It even go darker when one of the doors opened, revealing an angry Sakura. She held her knuckles up, ready to punch anyone who gets in her way.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" The girls forcing their way in ran all the way to the gate as they heard Sakura's trembling shout. The rest of the team felt shivers running down their spines.

"Amazing Sakura-san!" said a freshman, Ayako behind him.

"Really angry huh?" Ayako questioned, chuckling a little. The auras are now gone and Sakura's anger subsided after all the annoying RFC is gone. They all sighed relief as they could practice now.

Sakura smiled sweetly to everyone in the gym, the boys blushing and staring at her. Ayako watched the boys fall for her. "Rukawa won't be pleased," Ayako joked, grinning as Sakuragi, Rukawa and Ryota entered the gym.

"Why won't I be pleased?" Rukawa asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Sakuragi and Ryota snickered and looked at the rest of the team, stunningly looking at a seductingly cute Sakura.

"She really is the Court Princess." Haruko said. "Aku-chan can make any boys fall in love with her."

"She can charm such guys eh? Wish I could charm girls like that," Sakuragi dreamily stated Ryota nodded and agreed to what the red-headed said. But they snapped back to reality when Ayako's fan hit them both in the head.

Sakura and Haruko giggled, while the team sweatdropped and Rukawa said, "Do'aho", as the captain and tensai rubbed the spot Ayako hit them.

"Time for practice!" All the basketball players stood as Ayako shouted. Haruko watched as Sakura join in the rest.

* * *

**-After 3 hours of Practice (Almost 6 pm) -**

"Alright! Tomorrow, we won't have practice for a while. But remember, don't slack off," Ryota dismissed the whole team, leaving him, Ayako, Sakuragi, Haruko, Rukawa and Sakura.

Rukawa handed off towel to Sakura to dry off her sweats. While Haruko's the one who dried off Sakuragi's. Ryota watched them while hoping Ayako will do the same, but instead, a towel was thrown in his head. "Hahaha… Ryo-chin, you're girlfriend is quite fierce eh?" Sakuragi chuckled while a vein appeared on Ryota's temple.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Then the tensai received another slap from Ayako's fan.

"My,my! Well, it's still early. Let's have a chat for a while. And, the rain isn't yet stopping," Haruko interrupted, she noticed the rain isn't stopping and the atmosphere is quite tense.

"Haruko is right!" Sakura sang in a childish voice. Ayako disappeared for a while and when she came back, varsity jackets in red, black and white color is in her arms. _Shohoku _is sewn in white across the back. She handed it to the rest, assuming they would be cold because of the rain. She wears hers like everyone did.

"Haaah! I feel warm now, but…" Sakura said in a whispering manner, until she felt strong arms around her waist. "Feeling warm now?" Rukawa teased as he whispered in her ears.

Ryota, Haruko and Ayako blushed a little watching the couple cuddle. It is indeed cold even wearing the jacket. Ryota and Sakuragi's eyes met, ideas running around their brain. In a matter of seconds, they too were hugging their girlfriends.

"Hahaha… Ryota-kun and Sakuragi-kun can't stop themselves eh? Kawaii, how sweet!" Sakura sang, Rukawa still hugging her. The rain is still falling but it is not harder like earlier. Sakura and Rukawa decided to go home, leaving the other couples inside the gym. Bags and umbrella are all set, and they left first. The others don't seem to notice they already walked home, since they are still hugging and embracing inside.

While on the way home, an awkward silence enveloped them. The patter of the rain can be heard. Sakura looked at Rukawa, and said in a whisper, " a lot happened today huh?"

"You're right. The RFC, cuddling in the gym, you're outburst of anger." He smirked and continued.

"It all happened on a rainy day. What do you think?"

"I guess… ano… this is my best day. I guess, rain isn't really bad." Sakura confessed and moved closer beside her kitsune. A smile could be seen in Rukawa's face, a lot really happened today.

All in a rainy weather he and Sakura won't forget.

But as they walk home, the blossom and kitsune wondered,

_Are the others in the gym are now done snuggling and they are home now?_

* * *

**A couple of days this story is unfinished. Been busy because school's getting nearer, so maybe a lot of one-shots will be posted sooner. But for now, another success! Goodbye!**

**PS: This is the longest one shot I've written… Hahahaha... The "Seductress of the Court" will be in my next fic. There, you will know how she got the title. Upcoming... 3**


End file.
